Sleep Together
by Shadow Kiddo
Summary: RE-PUBLISHED. / In a peaceful night, little Kaito wants to sleep with little Shinichi. / "Kai-chan can't sleep, Shin-chan. Kai-chan is afraid to sleep alone." / AU. chibi!KaiShin. Don't like? Don't read! Mind to Read and Review?


**Sleep Together**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: chibi!KaiShin**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, my stupid shitty English v^^ and SHONEN-AI ALERT! **

**(Don't like? Don't read!)**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Sleep Together © Shadow Kiddo a.k.a MSN1412**

* * *

><p>In the peaceful night, a 5 year old boy was in his bedroom—inside his big mansion, sleeping softly and exploring his fun and happy dreamland. In his satisfied heart, he felt like he was in his own little world, without limits. And no one could disturb him.<p>

_*KREEEEK*_

But, his little world disappeared when another little boy opened the door, which made both of his eyes open slowly. His ocean blue eyes blinked many times as he saw the other boy enter his room.

In front of him stood a boy of about the same age, with the same face, although with messy hair and still tired, half open indigo eyes. With him was a fluffy brown _kuma-chan_.

"Shin-chan…" That boy said to the boy in his bed, still hugging his kuma-chan.

"Erm … Kai-chan, why are you here? Why aren't you asleep yet?" The boy named 'Shin-chan' asked.

"Kai-chan can't sleep, Shin-chan. Kai-chan is afraid to sleep alone," The boy named 'Kai-chan' answered.

Shin-chan was silent. His best friend's name was Kai-chan, who stayed with him for days in his home, and couldn't sleep if there wasn't someone to sleep with him. Then, Shin-chan had an idea to make Kai-chan unafraid. Shin-chan ordered Kai-chan to sleep with him just for this night.

"Kai-chan, come here, come here. Kai-chan can sleep with Shin-chan." Shin-chan invited.

"Erm … can I?" Kaito asked curiously.

Shin-chan nodded quickly many times. The sad and gloomy face that Kai-chan had used because he couldn't sleep changed quickly to his happy face. Even though it was just for tonight, he was still happy. Kai-chan headed eagerly to Shin-chan's bed, to where Shin-chan was waiting for him.

After he reached the medium size bed, Kai-chan lay down and pulled up the blanket which still covered Shin-chan beside him. Without reason, Shin-chan smiled and blushed when he saw how happy Kai-chan felt. Shin-chan shook his head and lay back down on the soft bed.

They were lying down in the bedroom together. But still, they stared at each other.

"Why haven't you gone to sleep yet Shin-chan? Erm … Am I making Shin-chan unable to sleep?" Kai-chan asked slowly.

"No Kai-chan. It just … Shin-chan couldn't sleep again for now," he said simply.

Feeling sorry for Shin-chan, Kai-chan put his little fingers into Shin-chan's tidy hair. Then he stroked Shin-chan's hair softly. Shin-chan felt some tickles and then he blushed more. Kai-chan just replied by showing his cute grin.

"Let's sleep, Shin-chan. It's getting late and we're going to go somewhere with Shin-chan's parents tomorrow morning, ne?" Kai-chan suggested.

"Yeah… let's sleep," Shin-chan answered simply as he nodded slowly, still feeling his hair being stroked by Kai-chan. It feels nice, he thought.

"_Oyasumi_, Kai-chan~." Shin-chan then slept softly after he felt the strokes for minutes.

After Shin-chan returned to enjoy his little world, Kai-chan stopped stroking Shin-chan's hair, and then placed his little fingers to Shin-chan's cheeks. Slowly, Kai-chan leaned his face to Shin-chan's face, and kissed Shin-chan on the cheek as a goodnight kiss.

"_Oyasumi_, Shin-chan…," he said, then closed his eyes to explore his little dreamland. He hugged his kuma-chan tightly.

At last, Kai-chan could sleep softly, with Shin-chan beside him. Enjoying their little worlds they made with their satisfied hearts.

In the deep night with bright stars to shine in their little world…

…

_**Let's nestle close together, so that we could sleep.  
>Like a melody and harmony in love….<strong>_

**(COLORS ~Melody and Harmony~ by Jaejoong and Yoochun)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **yep, THIS IS RE-PUBLISHED :) I moved it from my main account :)** *and it was beta-ed by ninjaninaIII at deviantART :D /tonikaku, arigatou gozaimasu~!***

**old archive I translated it last year *I mean, last December XD* and ... I can't write some cuteness scenes like them T^T *really D:***

** well, maybe it was a fail short fic XDv but sankyuu to read this fic~! :D last words, review? onegaishimaasu~ :)**

_**jaa matta-nee~**_

**_Shadow Kiddo is sign out..._  
><strong>


End file.
